This invention relates generally to battery powered smoke detectors and smoke detectors having back-up batteries that are used in residential and commercial buildings. More specifically, the invention is directed to a battery access device that is located remotely from a smoke detector to permit convenient changing and monitoring of the battery.
A common problem and frustration with current smoke detectors is the difficulty and inconvenience in changing the battery that is held within its housing. First, smoke detectors are typically attached to the ceiling of a room. Where the ceiling of a room is vaulted, the smoke detector is often located near the top of a vaulted ceiling. Consequently, a ladder or chair must often be used to boost a person into position to access the smoke detector to change the battery. Additionally, some disabled people, including persons confined to a wheel chair, are physically incapable of accessing the smoke detector and thus, must rely on another person to change the battery in a smoke detector. Moreover, some elderly people and others with impaired balance should not climb on chairs and ladders such that it would be unsafe for them to change the battery in a smoke detector.
Second, some smoke detectors have a housing whose faceplate must be removed in order to change the battery. Often, the faceplate is difficult to properly replace, so that the smoke detector may be inadvertently damaged during replacement or the faceplate may fall off after the battery has been replaced providing an unsightly view to occupants of the room until someone is willing access the smoke detector and replace its faceplate.
Third, because smoke detectors are typically located above the person seeking to change its battery, the battery may be improperly oriented when installed in the smoke detector. In some cases, improperly installing a battery may damage the smoke detector. Additionally, the battery may not properly contact the electrical contacts of the smoke detector, which may prevent the battery from powering the smoke detector.
As a result of these difficulties, spent batteries are often not replaced or even initially installed in smoke detectors. As a result, the smoke detectors do not function properly to warn the occupants of the building of a growing fire which can cause the unnecessary loss of life and property.
Accordingly, a need exists for a means for providing the convenient installation or replacement of the battery of a smoke detector. Furthermore, a need exists for a means to easily discern whether a battery is currently connected to a smoke detector. A need also exists for a convenient way to discern the status of the battery within the smoke detector.